Moradin
| domini = Bene, Legge, Protezione, Terra | domini5 = Conoscenza, Forgia | arma preferita = Martello da Guerra }} Moradin è il leader del pantheon nanico. E' la divinità dei Nani, della Protezione e della Creazione. Descrizione Moradin appare come un austero nano alto sei metri. Moradin ha una muscolatura potente, soprattutto nella parte superiore del corpo e la sua barba è lunga e fluente e raggiunge le sue ginocchia. Moradin si veste in modo semplice e infatti indossa le vesti di un umile fabbro. Sugli avambracci porta le uniche sue cose di valore, ovvero un paio di bracciali d'oro puro. In battaglia indossa una armatura completa nanica e porta un grande scudo. Il suo grande, luminoso martello da guerra si chiama Martello delle Anime. Moradin irradia una pura luce bianca di potere divino, sebbene possa sopprimerla quando preferisce. Relazioni Moradin è il capo del pantheon nanico ed è sposato con Berronar Truesilver. Lui considera Gruumsh e Maglubiyet tra i suoi peggiori nemici, e detesta anche le altre divinità degli orchi, dei goblin, dei coboldi, e dei giganti malvagi. Beltar cerca vendetta contro Moradin per aver contribuito a soppiantare la sua autorità sulle miniere. Moradin è amichevole con Bahamut, Fortubo (per il quale ha creato il suo martello, Golbi), Pelor, Cyrrollalee, Garl Glittergold, Flandal Steelskin e Kossuth, e gode di una alleanza con Yondalla e Corellon Larethian. In alcuni regni dei nani, si dice che Moradin è il padre di Dumathoin, di Abbathor, di Laduguer, di Clangeddin, di Diinkarazan, di Diirinka, di Vergadain, di Muamman Duathal e di Dugmaren Brightmantle, ma i loro rapporti e il loro esatto ordine di nascita variano da cultura a cultura. Adoratori I Nani credono che Moradin sia il padre e il creatore della razza nanica e, in molti miti, creatore di tutto l'universo. i fedeli credono e insegnano che le uniche occupazioni adatte ad una anima degna sono la fatica incessante e il lavoro. Il fuoco tempra lo spirito e la saggezza proviene dal duro lavoro. I Nani sono tenuti a onorare il loro dio migliorando le loro competenze e fondando nuove terre dei nani. Viene a loro detto di onorare i leader dei loro clan nello stesso modo in cui onorano Moradin e gli viene insegnata l'importanza di seguire la tradizione e modi tradizionali. Moradin incarica i suoi seguaci di difendere la civiltà nanica e le sue antiche tradizioni. A loro spetta il compito di ripulire i regni nanici dalla presenza di orchi e altri seguaci di Gruumsh. Moradin si sconvolge quando i suoi seguaci fuggono dalla battaglia o, peggio ancora, si uccidono tra loro. Gli adoratori di Moradin credono nella reincarnazione e sanno che, dopo essersi dimostrati degni, le loro anime saranno riforgiate nella fucina di Moradin e inviate di nuovo nel mondo dei vivi. Un ordine militare d'elite di Moradin è l'Ordine dell'Incudine della Luce, che da anni è condotto da Barock Stormbeard del clan Stormbeard. Le ultime informazioni sul gruppo riguardavano una divinità che stava cercando di tornare sul piano materiale. Gli Stregoni Nani sono considerati benedetti da Moradin; e le loro capacità sono considerate concesse dal divino. Chierici I chierici di Moradin indossano vesti con i colori della terra, insieme a cotta di maglia e elmi argentati. I paramenti cerimoniali sono degli abiti splendenti tessuti in filo d'electrum, insieme ad elmi argentati e stivali di pelle marroni. I suoi chierici di solito provengono da famiglie con questa tradizione, quindi molti chierici di Moradin avevano genitori o nonni anch'essi chierici e vengono formati fin da giovani per il ruolo che avranno. I sacerdoti di Moradin cercano di migliorare lo stato dei nani nelle Flanaess. Essi presiedono una vasta gamma di cerimonie formali e mantengono genealogie e archivi storici in collaborazione con i chierici di Berronar. I Chierici novizi di Moradin sono chiamati i "Non Lavorati". I sacerdoti completi sono chiamati "Fabbri dell Forgia" o i "Temperati". In ordine di rango crescente, altri titoli usati dai sacerdoti di Moradin sono: Adepto dell'Incudine, Martello della Guerra, Artigiano della Forgia, Artigiano di Rune, Artefice della Scoperta, e Fabbro delle Anime. I membri più anziani e di più alto rango della fede hanno titoli unici, ma in genere vengono chiamati Alti Fabbri della Forgia. I Martelli di Moradin I Martelli di Moradin sono un ordine militare d'elite dominato dai crociati e chierici combattenti con sedi in quasi ogni fortezza nanica e membri provenienti da ogni clan dei nani. I Martelli fungono sia da comandanti degli eserciti nanici sia come un attacco forza d'elite specializzato nel trattare con qualsiasi cosa, da grandi gruppi di orchi a grandi dragoni fino ad immondi malvagi. L'ordine è dedicato alla difesa dei possedimenti nanici e alla formazione di nuovi territori nani. Le singole sedi hanno una grande autonomia, ma, in tempi di grande crisi, un Gran Consiglio (che comprende i Regnanti e Martelli più anziani della regione colpita) si riuniscono per tracciare una strategia e divinare la volontà di Moradin. Artefatti e Reliquie Un certo numero di artefatti, reliquie e altri oggetti magici sono legati a Moradin. Ascia dei Signori dei Nani :'' Vedi l'articolo principale: Ascia dei Signori dei Nani. Si dice che questo potente artefatto sia stato forgiato dal primo Re dei Nani, Silvervein Moradinson, in onore a Moradin e che sia stato perduto durante la Devastazione Invocata. E' il quinto dei ''Grandi Strumenti. Whelm :'' Vedi l'articolo principale: Whelm. Questo leggendario martello da guerra è stato creato dalla nana Dagnal Mightyhammer per aiutare il suo clan contro le invasioni dei troll. Suo marito Traubon la usò in battaglia e ne uscì vittorioso. I Cinque Grandi Strumenti Silvervein Moradinson, eroico primo Alto Re dei nani, creò questi cinque potenti oggetti principalmente per tenersi occupato durante gli ultimi anni del suo regno. *La ''Forgia del Cuore della Terra: si dice che Silvervein utilizzò il Piccone Brutale per scolpire la Forgia del Cuore della Terra dal nucleo vivente della montagna più alta del mondo. Poiché rimane parte della montagna, è effettivamente inamovibile. *L' Incudine del Canto: forgiata da acciaio lucido fuso nella Forgia del Cuore della Terra, l' Incudine dei Canti è alta poco più di mezzo metro. L'incudine ha una lunghezza totale di un metro e mezzo, è larga trenta centimetri e pesa due tonnellate e mezzo. Uno sguardo ravvicinato alla superficie brunita del incudine rivela il riflesso sfocato di chi sta guardando. *Il Martello Plasmatore: questo strumento dispone di una testa d'argento con un manico di metallo annerito e può assumere qualsiasi forma si desideri, da un piccolo attrezzo fino a quello più grande. In battaglia può essere impiegato sia come martello da guerra ad una mano che come maglio a due mani. *Il Piccone Brutale: nelle mani di una creatura abbastanza grande e forte da impugnarlo, il Piccone Brutale funge da straordinario strumento di scavo. In battaglia può superare le difese di costrutti e altre creature fatte di terra. Dopo aver utilizzato quest'arma per dieci minuti, bisogna necessariamente riposare. Altre reliquie ed artefatti *L'Ascia della Virtù Ancestrale: questa reliquia contiene la personalità di un sommo sacerdote nanico vissuto il passato. Rifiuta sempre di rivelare il suo vero nome e sprona l'utilizzatore dell'ascia a combattere contro i nemici ancestrali dei nani. *Lo Scudo del Risoluto: questa reliquia è uno scudo composto di centinaia di strisce di mithral. si dice che sia composto da pezzi di scudi di nani caduti in battaglia difendendo le loro terre natie. Templi e Rituali I Templi di Moradin sono sempre sottoterra e scavati nella roccia, mai in caverne naturali non lavorate. Martelli e incudini, i simboli di Moradin, sono i temi dominanti dell'arredamento, ma sono presenti anche statue di Moradin e delle altre divinità del pantheon nanico. Al centro di ogni tempio di Moradin vi è una grande fucina. Questa fucina è molto più che un semplice luogo di lavoro, è anche un telinom, un'area sacra. Le fucine dei Nani si basano non solo su martelli sulla forza, ma anche sul potere derivante da acqua e vento, fondendo così tutti e quattro gli elementi classici. Se la fiamma nella fucina (che è protetto da un muro di fuoco permanente) si dovesse spegnere, il tempio deve essere abbandonato o abbattuto pietra dopo pietra. In genere costruiscono un nuovo tempio in un altro sito, ma di tanto in tanto il tempio precedente viene ricostruito e riconsacrato. Nei giorni sacri mensili, metalli comuni e preziosi vengono sacrificati a Moradin fondendoli alla fucina e forgiando oggetti utilizzabili da parte del clero. Mentre compiono queste offerte, i partecipanti si inginocchiano, cantano, e manipolano a mani nude il metallo tra le fiamme della fucina incandescente e Moradin impedisce che i veri fedeli vengano bruciati. Nel corso di tali cerimonie, i sacerdoti entrano nel tempio, si inchinano davanti alla fucina, e (in tempo di pace) consegnano le armi alle guardie del tempio dopo aver colpito l'incudine all'entrata con i loro martelli. I sacerdoti di altri divinità non sono autorizzati a raggiungere la fucina, tranne con l'espressa autorizzazione di un Alto Fabbro della Forgia o di un Avatar dello stesso Moradin. Il rito consiste quindi in un umile preghiera e una aperta discussione sugli attuali problemi dei nani. Questa discussione è considerato tra pari, sebbene un sacerdote di Moradin abbia l'autorità di aprire o chiudere un qualsiasi dato argomento. Il rito si conclude con un canto, fino a quando non si alza da solo il martello del fabbro dall'incudine; dopo di ché il martello potrebbe muoversi o illuminarsi per indicare la volontà del dio ma non è certo. Infine batte fragorosamente sull'incudine per indicare la fine della cerimonia. Le preghiere a Moradin sono piene di riferimenti ai metalli e alla metallurgia: una preghiera comune a Moradin recita: "Bruciano le scorie che sono in me, ma il ferro rimane." La genealogia è importante nei i riti di Moradin, e le preghiere funebri recitano l'ascendenza del defunto per centinaia di generazioni. Giorni Sacri I giorni sacri di Moradin hanno caduta mensile; in alcune culture avvengono quando Luna è piena, mentre in altre è quando Luna è una mezzaluna. Inoltre, un Grande Fabbro della Forgia può annunciare una festività in qualsiasi momento, spesso accordandosi con la celebrazione di qualche evento locale. Reame Il regno di Moradin è Erackinor, sul piano di Celestia, e lo condivide con sua moglie Berronar. Erackinor si presenta come una vasta montagna di Solania, il quarto strato del piano (noto anche come Cielo di Electrum o di Cristallo). All'interno della montagna vi sono le Forge delle Anime, dove Moradin tempera gli spiriti del suo popolo e le loro armi. I teologi nani credono che le Forge delle Anime forniscano calore all'intero strato, e che i loro fumi formino le nebbie che si aggirano nelle valli. Soltanto ai nani e ai supplicanti nani è permesso l'accesso a Erackinor. All'interno di questo reame le città di Forgia di Istor, Stonefall, la Crepa, e il Fianco di Berronar sono i più grandi insediamenti nel regno, e sono tutti sepolti sotto terra e composti da gallerie, abitazioni e armerie. Galleria Divinità - Simbolo Sacro di Moradin 2.jpg|Il simbolo di Moradin in Dei e Semidei. Bibliografia *Jim Bambra. Manuale dei Nani. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 1997. *Wolfgang Baur. "Heart of the Forge: The Dwarven Smithy." Dragon Magazine #245. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Eric L. Boyd. Demihuman Deities. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *Eric L. Boyd e Erik Mona. Fedi e Pantheon. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Anne Brown. Player's Secrets of Baruk-Azhik. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *David "Zeb" Cook. Book of Artifacts. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *Jesse Decker, Michelle Lyons e David Noonan. Razze di Pietra. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Ed Greenwood. Dwarves Deep. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Colin McComb. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Colin McComb, Wolfgang Baur e Dori Jean Hein. Planes of Law. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1995. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Carl Sargent. Monster Mythology. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *James M. Ward e Robert J. Kuntz. Deities and Demigods. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *Wizard RPG Team. Dungeon Master's Guide - Guida del Dungeon Master. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2018. *Wizard RPG Team. Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2018. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Maggiore Categoria:Pantheon Nanico